A filter element of the aforementioned type is known for example from DE 10 2012 012 542 A1. In this filter element, during filter operation air can collect on the post-filtration side, so that a pressure buildup of the filtered liquid medium on the post-filtration side is difficult or delayed. This is disadvantageous in particular in the filtration of fuel in motor vehicles having an internal combustion engine and a so-called automatic start-stop operation.